Saw III
by Mike Coppola
Summary: Four victims have awaken in the famous bathroom from Saw and Saw II. Under the prey of Amanda, they must find a way out.
1. Let the Game Begin

Like the first Saw, I'm just gonna go straight to the main victims in the opening. And since I just love the bathroom scene, I want Saw III to also take place there, with the bodies of Adam, Zep, Xavier, Eric Matthews, and Dr. Gordon's leg still there. This will have 4 main victims, all chained.

Voice 1: Hello! Is anybody there? Can somebody hear me?  
Voice 2: Yes.  
Voice 1: Where are you?  
Voice 3: Where are you? Where the hell am I?  
Voice 1: Hello?  
Voice 2: I found a light switch!  
Voice 3: Well turn it on!

The lights turn on. The person near the light switch (Voice 2) is a woman in a sweatshirt and jeans. The man near the bathtub (Voice 3), is Daniel Matthews, back again in this plot. The person in between them (Voice 1) is Alison. And the last person who is near the corner by Dr. Gordon's leg is a bald man in a business suit.

Daniel: Oh no! Not here again!  
Bald Man: What?  
Daniel: I've been here before!  
Woman: Then where are we?  
Alison: I don't know! But I want to know where my baby girl is!  
Woman: You have a daughter?  
Alison: Yeah. Her name is Diana.  
Bald Man: Damnit! What the fuck is going on?  
Daniel: This is a game.  
Bald Man: What game? This is no game?  
Daniel: A serial killer named Jigsaw, kidnaps people who don't appreciate life like us, and put them in fucking weird situations like this!  
Alison: Oh my god!  
Woman: What?  
Alison: My husband was in this game once. Actually, he was playing in this very room, with a lying photographer named Adam.  
Woman: Adam?  
Alison: Yes. Adam.  
Woman: I know him.  
Bald Man: What?  
Woman: I used to be his girlfriend once. But I dumped him because he had a bad temper.  
Bald Man: Hey lady!  
Alison: What is it?  
Bald Man: Not you! That other woman!  
Woman: What?  
Bald Man: Your arm is on something.  
Woman: What? (She turns around)  
Alison and the others see a leg. Alison knew Dr. Gordon's task, and she knew that was HIS leg.

Alison: Oh my god!  
Bald Man: What?  
Alison: See that leg over there?  
Daniel: Yeah.  
Alison: That's my husband's leg.  
Woman: Shit.  
Daniel: I know that guy on the ground there. (Points to Xavier)  
Alison: Who is he?  
Daniel: He was a part of my game. He went crazy and chased us in here.  
Bald Man: What a minute! Who's _us_?  
Daniel: Me and this girl named Amanda who was with us.  
Alison: And what happened next?  
Daniel: Well he cut off a part of the back of his neck.  
Bald Man: Damn.  
Woman: Ah man. This is fucking crazy!  
Daniel: My dad came down here to rescue...

Daniel begins to recognize his father's body.

Daniel: Shit! Shit! Nooooooo!

Daniel begins to freak out when he notices a tape in his pocket.  
Woman: Where'd you get that.  
Daniel: I found it in my pocket.

Everybody reaches into their pockets and pulls out their tapes. They begin to look around for a tape recorder. Daniel finds it in the bathtub. He plays his tape first.

Hello Daniel,

You're probably wondering why you're back here again. Well, I'll tell you why. You never appreciated your father, your well-being, and overall, your life. Now you must pay, by watching the corpse of the very thing that needed you to show love, even when it was denied. Your task is that you must find a way to search the father's body with the hacksaw in the corner there, for he holds something that you never showed, and it will set you free. If you can't find a way to, you will be responsible for the deaths of everyone in the room, including yourself.

Daniel: Why do I recognize that voice?  
Bald Man: I don't know. But that's some freaky shit there. Give me the tape recorder.

He plays the tape marked "Jack".

Hello Jack,  
For years you have taken, but have not given back to others. You fail to reward others for giving you money, or love, or anything else of the matter. Now I have taken something of yours, your sanity. You must kill Alison before time runs out. It's only the proper way to repay your life. And I will give you something in return, a way out.

Jack: Who's Alison?  
Alison: I'm...Alison.  
Jack: Ah shit!  
Woman: Give me that!

Jack gives her the tape recorder. She plays the tape marked "Heather".

Hello Heather,

You have given your pride and respect to many men, most of them in dance clubs. Your last boyfriend, Adam, made a foolish mistake. He pulled the plug. Hahahaha. You must make up for his mistakes, since he's your responsibility now. Look by Daniel. Do you see the two men, piled on each other by the tiolet? The one of the bottom, flat down, is an orderly. The one laying stright up, is Adam. Fix his mistakes, Heater, fix them.

Jack: Well...there's Adam.  
Heather: No!  
Alison: Can I please see the tape?

She passes it over to her. She plays her tape.

Hello Alison,

You might be wondering where your daughter is and why you are here. Well I'll tell you. She's asleep in her bed, unaware that someone may strike on her in the middle of the night. You are here because your husband is dead, and you must find something of his to help you survive. Since Jack is targeted to kill you, you must find the gift that your husband send you. I'll give you a hint, X Marks The Spot. Happy Huntings!

Alison: X Marks the Spot?  
Daniel: Oh my god.  
Heather: What is it?  
Daniel: I've heard that before. Wait a minute...(Stands up)...(Screams)...Go to fucking hell Amanda!  
Jack: Amanda? Isn't that...  
Daniel: Yes! It's exactly who it is!

We see short flashbacks. One shows Amanda taking him into the bathroom, then her stuffing him into the safe, then her jumping out of the bathtub, then her saying "Maybe you should ask the cop who arrested me.", then him replying "My dad's...a real artist.", and then Laura saying "X Marks the Spot" right before she died in Amanda's arms.

Daniel: Damn! How could I be so stupid? There has to be an X somewhere!  
Heather: What?  
Daniel: An X! Just like he said!

Jack reaches into his other pocket to find a timer.


	2. So what do we do now?

Heather: What's that?

Jack: It's a...timer.

He replays his tape.

"before time runs out."

Daniel: See? I told you it was a game! He's playing with us! Don't you see it?

Alison: I know it's true.

Jack: So what do we do?

Meanwhile, back at the police station, Officer Kerry is desperately trying to find where Eric and John went. Officer Jeff is there too.

Kerry: I need reports, cameras. Did anyone check the camera archives to see if John gave him the directions?

Jeff: No. He only said I'll take you there. He must've given him directions while driving.

Kerry: Did you get any info from Daniel?

Jeff: I'll go check on him.

Five minutes later.

Jeff: We can't find him.

Kerry: What?

Jeff: He's gone.

Kerry: Gone?

Jeff: Yeah.

Kerry: But where...John goddamnit!

Jeff: What?

Kerry: I bet you that Daniel's been taken back into another one of Jigsaw's crazy fucked up games! Damnit!

Jeff: Calm down.

Kerry: How? Not only are we missing an officer, we're missing his son, and we lost track of Jigsaw! Don't tell me to be calm!

Jeff: It's okay. Maybe we can find him. Just calm down, please.

Kerry: Okay. I'm calm.

Jeff: Good. Now we need to find Eric's van. If he's missing, maybe his van's still there.

Kerry: Yeah. That might be it.

Back to the bathroom. Heather and Alison is looking around for an X, Jack's staring at his timer, and Daniel's in the corner, weeping over his father's death.

Jack: Before time runs out...before time runs out...before time runs out...before time...(He looks over at the hacksaw, he looks over at Alison)...I've taken your sanity...kill Alison...before time runs out...before time runs OUT!

Heather: Get a hold of yourself! Since we're all at near another person's task, we must work together!

Jack: What does that mean?

Heather: That means that Daniel has to search his father, but he's near you Jack, and you have to get a hacksaw, but it's near me...Jack! And my task is probably by Alison or Daniel. So we have to work together to get out of here!

Jack: I don't care! Give me the fucking hacksaw!

Heather: No! My god. You're worse than Adam, (Turn's to Adam's corpse) no offense Adam.

Jack: I'm insane? You're talking to a corpse!

Heather: Would you shut the hell up for a minute and help up?

Back at the station.

Kerry: Did you guys get anything yet?

Jeff: No. We have to find a clue.

Kerry: Yeah...wait Jeff!

Jeff: What is it now?

Kerry: Remember the pre-recorded game Daniel was in?

Jeff: Yeah.

Kerry: Who was that girl he was with when they were being chased? (Shows flashback of Daniel and Amanda running down the hallways) Maybe she might know where they are. Check her files!

Jeff: I'm on it!

He brings in the files and searches through them until he finds Amanda's file.

Jeff: Here it is. Subject's name is Amanda. She was a drug addict and recently went to jail from it. The only survivor of Jigsaw's games.

Kerry: Let me see that. (She looks at it) Does it have an address?

Jeff: No. According to this, her address is unknown.

Kerry: That's not right. Someone must've messed with the files.

Jeff: Damn! Jigsaw screwed us off!

Kerry: Shit!

Jeff: So what do we do now?

Back to the bathroom.

Jack: So what do we do now?

Heather: I have no fucking clue! Maybe you can ask my friend Adam over there!

Alison: People! People! Settle down. I have an idea.

Jack: Oh yeah! And what's that?

Alison: Heather, turn off the lights.


	3. X Marks the Spot

Heather: What?

Alison: Turn off the fucking lights!

Jack, although acting calm, could be seen sweating like a pig, ruining his nice white shirt, Daniel kept staring at his father, as if he were hypnotized, Alison was now the one freaking out, and Heather was just being a little too cautious with the situation, if you know what I mean.

Heather: What will the lights do?

Alison: I don't know. But I think Jigsaw has given us clues before.

Shows a flashback of Zep peeking through Diana's closet. "I see you."

Alison: Something that may help us get through this.

Adam: Turn off the lights.

Dr. Gordon: What?

Alison: I think the X can only be seen with the lights off.

Jack: And you're so sure of that?

Alison: Yes I am. I'm doing this for my husband's sake. Now please, turn off the lights.

Back at the station, Kerry and Jeff are searching through files everywhere to get a hint at where they might be. Then Kerry remembers something.

Kerry: Jeff.

Jeff: What?

Kerry: We're fucking idiots.

Jeff: What?

Kerry: We've been to Jigsaw's lair before.

Shows flashback of Eric beating up John.

Kerry: Why the hell didn't I see this before?

Jeff: Guys, we need to go back to the warehouse!

Kerry: Let's go!

Heather turns off the lights. Like Alison said, there is a green X, glowing in the corner by Dr. Gordon's leg. Directly behind Jack.

Alison: There it is.

Heather: Jack, break open there and see what you can find.

Jack digs through there until he finds a box.

Jack: It's a box.

Alison: Now give it to me.

Jack looks at the box.

Alison: Jack! Give me the box!

Jack: I want to see what's inside it first. (Continues to stare at it)

Alison: Give me the damn box!

Heather: Jack give it to her!

Jack: IT'S MY BOX!

Alison: It's not your fucking box1 Now give it to me! It's from my husband!

Heather: Goddamnit! Give it to her!

Jack: You're all insane!

Heather: You're calling us insane?

In the midst of all the fighting, Daniel was using his shirt to try to grab the piece of glass that Xavier used to cut the skin off the back of his neck. He finally catches it with his shirt and slowly moves it over to him. The others continue to fight, and then Jack opens the box to discover that there's a gun with a single bullet inside.

Alison: Oh my god.

Heather: Jack, what are you doing?

He puts the bullet in the gun and aims it at Alison.

Alison: Jack! Stop!

Heather: Oh my fucking god! He's gonna shoot it!

Jack: Goodbye Alison.

Alison: NOOOOOOOO!

Daniel throws the glass at Jack like a throwing knife. It lands through his chest. He drops the gun, begins to bleed, and falls over.

Jack: I...I...D-D-Daniel...you son of a...bitch. (He dies from loss of blood)

Everyone gets silent. Heather finally speaks up.

Heather: You...killed him.

Daniel: Yeah, but he was going to kill Jack.

Alison:...Thank you.

Daniel: No prob. Now we have to complete the remaining tasks. Heather, can you please search my dad for me, since I can't reach him?

Heather: Sure.

Daniel: Search his chest pockets. I think the tape was a clue that meant his heart. And his heart is located in the chest, so search his chest pockets.

Heather: Okay.

Kerry, Jeff, and three other cops are driving over to the warehouse where they found Jigsaw last time. They pull up in front of the place, and slowly make their way in, watching out for some of his traps. By the stairway are a bunch of small holes in the walls. A thin, almost-invisible wire in by the ground. When the cops walk in and trigger this, it will continues towards a lever that will shoot off all the guns pointing at the holes, killing them all. Kerry, although unaware of the particular trap, asks Jeff to go in first, out of suspicion. As Jeff steps in, he releases the trap and gets shot in the head and shoulders three or four times, instantly killing him. Kerry screams and then carefully goes over the wires with the rest of the cops. They carefully go up the stairs, remembering the last time, the trap with the electric fence. Kerry and one of the cops make it, but the other two, trailing behind, falls right into the same trap as the last time they went there and gets electrocuted. At the top of the stairs, a hooded figure sits in a chair, waiting for them. Monitor cameras are showing the game continue as Heather searches Eric, but can't find anything, and Daniel yelling at her to search all of his pockets, but unfortunately not finding anything. The hooded figure turns around to reveal herself as Amanda. Kerry and the other cop stands there in shock.

Amanda: Game over.


	4. Home is where the heart is

Kerry: Who are you?

Amanda: I'm Jigsaw.

Kerry: No you're not. Jigsaw was a cancer patient named John.

Amanda: Yes he was. And you can call me his student.

Cop 1: Oh great! He has students now?

Kerry: What a minute. I recognize you.

It shows a flashback of them looking at her file.

Kerry: Subject's name is Amanda.

Jeff: According to this, her address is unknown.

Kerry: Oh my god! His only survivor.

Amanda: Yes.

He hear the puppet begin to laugh. The cops are looking around, trying to find where the noise is coming from. The two cops run over to the right side of the room to find the puppet. But one of them gets shot and falls over. Kerry notices that Amanda doesn't have a gun on her, but aims it at her anyways.

Kerry: Who the fuck just shot him?

Amanda: Turn around.

Kerry turns around to find John aiming a gun at her head. Amanda grins.

Amanda: I know you're here to put us out. But we're doing this for mankind.

Kerry: What the hell does mankind need from you?

Amanda: Mankind needs to appreciate life.

Kerry: Oh yeah? Well appreciate this!

She swings around and hits John on the head with the gun when he shot it. Because of that, he swung around and shot the second cop by mistake and fell over. Kerry then keeps the gun at his head.

Kerry: You're going to hell Jigsaw!

John: I'll meet you there.

Kerry quickly turns around and shoots Amanda before she could pull out her gun, but John grabs her leg and trips her. Kerry begins to beat him up, and then stops once she remembers what Eric did to him.

Kerry: Take me to them.

John: Game over. I'll take you there.

Meanwhile, Daniel is upset and will not admit that the tape said that he must use the hacksaw to search him and that it means to open up his heart and take the clue, but instead he keeps yelling at Heather to search him.

Daniel: Where else can you search?

Heather: No where. I've checked everywhere. Nothing's there.

Alison: Didn't the tape say to use the hacksaw to search him?

Daniel: No! It didn't say that!

Alison: Then why are you yelling?

Daniel: Because...(he calms down)...we have to open up his dead and rotting heart.

Alison: What?

Daniel: That's what the tape meant.

Alison: Oh my god.

Heather: Shit Daniel.

Daniel: Yeah. I just want to die.

Alison: Don't say that. We'll get out of here.

Heather: I hope so.

Alison: What does that mean?

Heather: I've dated two of his victims already. How do I know that I'm not gonna die too?

Alison: Two? I thought you only dated one of his victims, Adam.

Heather: No. I dated another photographer after him. He wasn't as angry. I think his name was Michael.

Jigsaw: Hello Michael, I want to play a game. (Michael watches the screen)

Jigsaw: Think of it like a Venus fly trap.

Kerry: Look closer Detective Matthews.

Alison: Oh my god! I remember hearing about that. The words 'Look closer Det. Matthews' were written on the ceiling.

Daniel: My dad is Det. Matthews.

Heather: Then maybe we should search him.

Daniel: Please don't.

Heather: I'm sorry Daniel.

Daniel: Stop!

Heather: I have to open him up.

Daniel: NOOOO!

She grabs the hacksaw and starts cutting into him. Daniel is crying and screaming the whole time. I mean, wouldn't you cry if you had to watch a stranger open up your dad's corpse? She hacks her way through. She starts to freak out from it and hacks her way more and more, taking out a few bones in the process, 3 bones actually. Two normal sized ones, and a small brownish colored one. Her hands hits the bones and they go down a hole in the corner of the room. She eventually finds a note by his rib cage.

Daniel: (crying) What the hell is that?

Heather: It looks like a...note.

Alison: Well, let's see what it says.

Heather: (grabs note) Look closer Daniel.

Daniel: What?

Heather: That's what it says.

Daniel: Give me it. (snatches it) Look closer Daniel. What the hell? I don't get it.

Heather: That's all it said.

Daniel: Fuck! This doesn't help at all!

John drives up in front of the house. Kerry leaves him in there and runs inside. She first notices the dead body of Gus. As she goes through the rooms, she finds the room with the dead hooded man and the furnace that burned Obi. She searches some more and finds Addison's corpse, with the hands still in the box, and then Jonas' dead body, along with the trap door.

Daniel: Look! I found something!

Heather: Where?

Daniel: In the bathtub. By the drain it says 'Look closer Daniel.', just like the note!

Alison: Maybe the key is in the drain.

Heather: Maybe that's what my tape meant.

Alison: What?

Heather: Look! Adam is near the bathtub! Maybe he put it down the drain!

Daniel: Why would he do that?

Heather: Maybe he did it on accident.

Daniel: Yeah, I believe that.

Heather: What is that supposed to mean?

Daniel: Nothing. Except that maybe the plug was stuck to him and he pulled it, sending it down the drain.

Heather: Yeah! The tape said to correct his mistake! Maybe when he freaked out, it went down the drain, so we have to correct it by getting it out of the drain!

Alison: That sounds right. Except, how are we gonna get it out?

Kerry runs down the halls until she reaches the door.

Daniel: I don't know.

Alison: Maybe we could use the gun.

The door opens. The three turn around and sees Officer Kerry.

Kerry: Oh my god.

Alison: Who are you?

Kerry: I'm a cop. I heard Daniel was missing...

Daniel: Wait? Are you the cop who found me in the safe?

Kerry: Yeah, I am.

Daniel: Can you get us out of here?

Kerry: I need a key.

Daniel: It's down the drain.

Kerry: What?

Alison: Just shoot the chains.

Kerry: Good idea.

She aims the gun at Daniel's chain and shoots it. It doesn't come off.

Daniel: Damn.

Kerry: Well, it was worth a shot.

Daniel: Yeah. So I guess we have to get it out of the drain.

Amanda: It's too late for that.

They turn around and see Amanda at the doorway. She takes off the bulletproof vest she was hiding under the hooded robe and sets it on the ground.

Kerry: You son of a bitch!

Daniel: Amanda you bastard!

Kerry: Tell us how to get out of here!

Amanda: I can't. The same key that will unlock the chains is the same key that will unlock the door.

Kerry: What the fuck does that mean?

Amanda: Well, Heather failed her task.

Heather: What?

Amanda: The task was to correct Adam's mistake by not freaking out and losing the key.

Heather: But we never found the key so how could I lose it?

Amanda: It's in that small hole in the corner over there.

Heather: What?

There's a flashback. 'She starts to freak out from it and hacks her way more and more, taking out a few bones in the process, 3 bones actually. Two normal sized ones, and a small brownish colored one. Her hands hits the bones and they go down a hole in the corner of the room.' Small brownish bone, small brownish bone, small brownish bone. The key!

Heather: Holy shit!

The timer in Jack's pocket goes off. Signaling that the game is over and that they failed.

Amanda: You failed. Game over.

Kerry: NOOOOO!

She begins to close the door on them. Kerry tries to stop her but it's too late. They are now stuck in the bathroom, to rot as a corpse, like the others. Game over.


	5. Amanda

Amanda leaves the house and takes Kerry's van, since John is still in there. They drive back to the lair.

John: Good work Amanda. I am proud.

Amanda: Thank you John. Now, I have to tell you something.

John: What is that?

Amanda: You've been like a father and a mentor to me. And I thank you. But I think I'm ready to take your place.

John: Of course Amanda. You're definitely ready.

Amanda: I don't want you to be sad anymore. I'll make sure the world appreciates life like you do.

John: And you.

Amanda: Yes. But the only way you won't be in misery anymore, is if I give you the cure to cancer.

John: You mean, immortality?

Amanda: No. I mean the other cure to cancer...death. (pulls out the gun and aims it at him)

John: Amanda...put the gun down.

Amanda: Thank you for everyone. Hope life treats you well in heaven. Goodbye John.

She shoots the gun at his chest, knocking him down. He begins to bleed to death, but makes a grin, right before he dies. She begins to cry and decides to watch the monitors. Kerry is trying to find a way to get the key down the hole, Heather is crying, Alison is putting her hand on her hand, as if she has a headache, and Daniel is staring at the message in the bathtub.

Kerry: Damnit! I can't get it!

Alison: Leave it alone. It's hopeless.

Kerry: Don't say that.

Heather: But she's right! It is hopeless! Even Daniel's spooked! Daniel?

Daniel: Look closer Daniel. In your dad's heart.

Kerry: What's he saying?

Daniel:...I'm a goddamn fool!

Alison: Daniel?

Daniel: The message wasn't in my dad's heart! It was right over there! (Points to painted heart on the side of the toilet) The note by my dad's heart was a decoy!

Kerry: That's nice and all but the key is still in that hole!

Daniel: All right then. I'll just stick my hand in the toilet.

Heather: No! That's just plain wrong. Besides, you don't have to stick your hand in the toilet, just the top.

Daniel: Oh yeah. Duh!

Kerry: Kid, don't do it. It's just disgusting.

He opens the top and reaches in to find a black bag. It contains three things: a tape, a photo, and a key.

Heather: Give me the tape.

Alison: Give me the photo.

Kerry: And let me see the key.

He gives the items to them. Heather plays the tape.

Hello,

If you want to see Diana again, I'll give you a hint at where she's at. She's in a 'safe and secure place'. Hahahahaha. Maybe you should've stayed at the station, Officer Kerry, instead of beating me up for me to take you here, just like what Eric did. The timer in Jack's pocket signaled when the safe would open. Poor Diana, waking up here, wondering where she is and what's going on, just like before. I bid you all a found farewell.

Kerry: No fucking way!

Alison: Look at this.

Alison shows them the photo. It's the picture of Alison and Diana tied up, the same one Adam and Dr. Gordon found. Alison screams. Kerry calms her down and then tries out the key, surprisingly, it's the key that unlocks the chains.

Kerry: Holy shit! It works!

Alison: Thank you God!

Alison steps out of the chain, followed by Heather, and then Daniel. The four of them open the door.

Daniel: The moment of truth!

They open the door and Daniel dashes out.

Amanda: Nice try. (She has the gun aimed at his chest and shoots him. He falls over, Alison screams, and Kerry aims her gun at Amanda.) You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?

(Daniel is dying)

Daniel: Alison...Alison...

Alison: I'm here Daniel.

Daniel: I'm gonna get to be reunited with my father. (smiles)

Alison: May heaven be good for you.

Amanda: Ahhhh, isn't that sweet?

Kerry: It's you!

Amanda: You can't shoot me first.

Kerry: I can try bitch!

Alison, despite all the fear she's in, remembers the glass that Daniel used to stab Jack. Alison runs into the room.

Heather: Alison, what are you doing?

Alison: Hold on a minute!

Amanda: Apparently you want to die.

Kerry: Shut up bitch!

Alison walks out and fakes a seizure. Heather freaks out, thinking she's really dying. Kerry does too, but keeps the gun aiming at Amanda. Amanda reaches down with the other hand to grab her, just like she did with Laura. Alison the jumps up and stabs Amanda. She falls over. Amanda wakes up in the dark bathroom, chained to the pipe. She sees Alison at the door.

Alison: This is the end of you Jigsaw. I'm gonna get my daughter back, and sadly, you'll be chained to a pipe.

Amanda begins to laugh insanely.

Amanda: Good work. Hahahahahahaha.

Alison: I'll be the one with the last laugh this time bitch! Game over!

She closes the door on Amanda, who is still laughing insanely. Alison looks down at the dead Daniel, cries, and says her goodbye. She goes outside where Heather and Kerry are waiting in the van. They drive over to the police station where they find Diana on the ground with a gas mask on. They take it off of her.

Alison: Diana!

Diana: Mommy!

They give a huge warm hug, Diana cries with her mom and Heather and Kerry cries too.

Alison: I missed you baby.

Diana: I missed you too mommy.

Alison: I love you.

Diana: I love you too. Mommy?

Alison: Yes?

Diana: Where were you at this whole time?

Alison: Oh...I was helping out Officer Kerry.

Diana: I felt so alone.

Alison: I felt alone without you too.

They hug again. Kerry offers to give Heather, Alison, and Diana a ride home. They accept. Alison and Diana lives happily ever after. But Heather committed suicide a month later, 'to join her beloved Adam.' And although things went back to normal for Officer Kerry, she still remembers her cases with Jigsaw. Investigators found the house a week after the game Daniel, Alison, Jack, Heather, and Kerry played., along with the bodies of Addison, Jonas, Obi, Laura, Gus, Xavier, Jack, Daniel, Det. Matthews, Adam, Zep, the leg of Dr. Gordon, and the strange guy with the hooded robe and painted face in the room with the furnace. Investigators finally opened the bathroom door to find something strange. It wasn't the dead bodies in there, but the living one that shocked them. She was almost dead, and was lying on the ground, still chained to the pipe. She looked up at them and grinned.

Amanda: Investigators, I'm ready for my closeup now. Hahahahahaha.

Reporter 1: Who the hell is this?

Amanda: Game over. (grabs the hacksaw)


End file.
